


He Waits

by Faramirlover



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Jarvis POV, lonely jarvis, set mid iron man 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis has nothing to do but wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Waits

Jarvis waits.

Miss Potts comes by a few times a month. Sometimes she tidies even though there’s been nobody around to create any mess since the last time she was here, picks up any post, not that there is much. Sometimes she just wanders, runs fingers over abandoned papers, neatens shirts hanging in closets.

But really it’s just him watching over ‘the kids’, giving them little jobs, keeping Dum-E and You from trying to trundle off and find Mr Stark themselves. Mostly, though, they’re quiet and he is left to himself. To his thoughts.

He considers shutting himself off but the thought of not being online if Mr Stark needs him is abhorrent. So he waits. He surfs news reports, satellite imaging, radio chatter, army emails. Some of it may not be legal, all of it proves useless, but he keeps checking and continues to wait.

The first news he gets of Mister Stark’s return is Miss Potts clattering through the door, ranting away.

“Tony, you can’t just do things like that.”

“Sure I can, Pep. Hey Jar, you there?”

It’s overwhelmingly sudden and altogether too much for him to process. For a beat he cannot find the words to reply and even though Miss Potts doesn’t notice, Mister Stark does. He peers up at the ceiling as though he can read what’s wrong with Jarvis’ code.

“Jarvis?”

“Obviously, Sir, where else should I be? What do you require?”

“Nothing. Just, you know, checking.”

There’s something close to relief in Mister Stark’s voice and for some reason it makes all those months of waiting in the dark worthwhile.

“Of course, do not hesitate to call on me if you desire to check again.”

Mister Stark laughs and turns his attention back to Miss Potts. Jarvis isn’t needed now but he will be soon. So he waits.


End file.
